


Blood in the Water

by shadowgrl94



Series: Try to Remember (To Forget) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Female Character, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Identity Reveal, Suicidal Thoughts, Terminal Illnesses, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgrl94/pseuds/shadowgrl94
Summary: Tonya starts to panic because -shit- how is she supposed to tell her best friend that she’s slowly killing herself with the thing in her chest that's supposed to be keeping her alive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on the MCU version where Tony Stark is a woman.
> 
> This is the second in my series so far and like the first fic, I'm trying to keep it the same as the movie as much as possible but you will notice some differences as I've got a plot bunny and decided to run with it because duh this is fan fiction. Imma treat myself.

 

 

**One Year Later**

 

 

Tonya Stark emerged from below the stage in Flushing, New York. Behind her girls in sexy iron man costumes danced and firecrackers went off as the large screen in the back waved the American flag. The crowd roared as she emerged. She smiled her widest smile ready for the showman’s piece.

 

“Hello New York! It’s good to be back.” She clapped her hands along with them. Watching as the scantily clad ladies made their way to stations to pose.

 

“Blow something up!” a heckler shouted.

 

“I already did that.” A spattering of laughter followed.

 

“Where’s Iron Man?”

 

“Iron Man’s around. Iron Man’s very busy. Now, I’m not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of interrupted peace in years because of Iron Man. No.” She says, a sending the crowd a conspiring wink.

 

“I’m not even saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because of Iron Man.” The cheers grew louder.

 

“Please. This isn’t about Iron Man. This isn’t about you. This isn’t even about us. It’s about legacy. About what we choose to leave behind for future generations. That is why for the next year, for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations all over the world will pool their resources and share their collective vision. To leave behind a brighter future!” Applause rang out.

 

“Without further ado, welcome to the Stark Expo!” More yells of excitement. “Now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond, my father, Howard Stark.” She gestured with a flourish to the screen behind her as the face of her father came on screen. Taking her cue, she quickly left the stage, toward the back where it was dark.

 

Tonya hunched in on herself, cupping her mouth to muffle the painful hacking coughs. She came out of it panting for breath. The hand that was over her mouth is stained red. Taking out the miniaturized Stark medical scanner she pricked her finger.

 

‘Blood Toxicity: 19%’

 

Relieved that it hasn’t changed drastically since the last check, she pocketed the scanner and went further into the hallway to find Happy.

 

“Hey Boss. It is a zoo out there.” he says as he hands over her favorite pair of sunglasses. The door opens and it is assuredly crowded with reporters and photographers. There are men and women casting sultry eyes as Tonya follows behind Happy. One girl was ballsy enough to rub up against her side and she shoves a piece of paper into her hand, unintentionally freaking Tonya out. Happy mows the girl back with his arms, sending her his most menacing look.

 

Finally they get to the children. They stop and say hello to the kids who want Tonya to give Iron Man their pictures and parents who are looking at her apologetic and pleading all at once. She smiles politely to the parents and widely for the little boys and girls, making sure to shake their hands as they come over to talk. Then they’re on the move again. People stop them in the hall, on the stair way, in the doorway. It takes a half hour at the earliest before they are even outside and walking towards the car.

 

“It wasn’t so bad!” Happy says. Tonya clasps his shoulder as he smiles.

 

“It was perfect I’d say.”

 

“Look at what we got here! The new Audi model!” Tonya looked forward. A tall red-haired woman rested against the car. She’s cute.

 

“Does she come with the car?”

 

“I hope not.” she heard Happy mutter as she takes a few steps closer.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“And you are?”

 

“Marshall. Pleased to meet you.” The girl responds politely.

 

“Ooh Irish. I like it.” Tonya teases. Clearly looking at her put upon friend than the girl herself. Tonya takes her hand. It’s a short shake. One up and down motion before letting go.

 

“I’m driving do you mind coming over here? Where are you from?”

 

“Bedford.” That’s about a 50 minute drive. It is the first Stark Expo in 36 years so it’s granted to get people from all over. It’s just the way that she is dressed that is throwing the business woman off.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Looking for you.”

 

“Well.” Tonya says, getting into the front seat of the white convertible audi. Not her usual style but it’s a rental so it’s alright. “You’ve found me.” The girl stands by the car looking down at her as she holds out a folded paper.

 

“You’ve been served.”

 

“Yikes!” Happy leans over, careful not to get in her space as he grabs the paper.

 

“She doesn’t like to be handed things.”

 

“I have a peeve.” Though it’s not a peeve. Not to anyone who really knew her. But it’s an easier explanation than “I have too many memories of people forcing me to do things that I don’t want to do with my hands.”

 

“You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9 am.”

 

“Can I see a badge?”

“She likes the badge.” Happy comments. It was definitely a U.S. Marshal badge. Ha. Marshal. So it’s not even her name.

 

“Still like it?”

 

“Yep.” Tonya lied. The lie makes her smile however as she shimmies back, a coy smile on her lips. The billionaire starts the car.

 

“How many miles to D.C.?”

 

“D.C.? 250 miles.” Happy replies and Tonya steps on the gas. Pealing out of the parking plaza.

 

* * *

 

 

**Washington DC Senate Hearing**

 

 

They arrived to the hearing early mostly due to Pepper’s nerves. Happy made the call to Pepper on their way out of the state who made the arrangements for a hotel room and a tailored pantsuit to be sent to the suite. After maybe an hour or two of sleep, Pepper was there, waking her up with a cup of espresso and a protein bar.

 

Tonya's assurances that everything was going to be fine went in one ear and out the other with her neurotic friend. The hearing was underway but all the jabbering and the sitting was making the brunette jittery. Sadly, there wasn’t any coffee around. Only bores in suits and glasses of water. She tried not to look directly at both.

 

“Miss Stark, can we pick up where we left off?” Senator Stern calls out.

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

“Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?”

 

“I do not.”

 

“You do not?”

 

“I do not. Well, that depends on how you define the word ‘weapon’.”

 

“The Iron Man weapon.” She shakes her head at that.

 

“My device does not fit that description.”

 

“What would you describe it?”

 

“By defining it as what it is. It’s a high-tech prosthesis.” The gallery behinds her laughs but she doesn’t. The Iron Man suit is an extension of her being. It’s an exo-skeleton that keeps her safe from harm. Has kept her safe from harm. If they were asking about the repulsers or even the miniature missiles within the suit that would be a different story. But they’re not. “This is the most accurate description I can make.”

 

“It’s a weapon. It’s a weapon Miss Stark.” Senator Stern states. His tone dripping with condescension.

 

“If your priority is to get weapons from me again-“

 

“My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States.”

 

“Well that’s not happening. The suit is my intellectual property. We are one in the same. You can’t get the type of technology without me. To turn in the suit would mean to turn over myself which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you’re in.” surprised laughter bubbled from behind. Tonya laid her hands out on the table in front of her. “You can’t have it.”

 

“I’m no expert in weapons.”

 

“I’m an expert on weapons sir.”

 

“And I’m calling for a second opinion. I would like to call on Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor.”

 

“Let the record show that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber and I’m wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance.” There’s a few murmurs and giggles in the audience from that burn. Stern hits the gavel again. Hammer fakes a laugh into the microphone.

 

“Senator if I may, I may not be an expert but you know who was the expert? Your Dad! Howard Stark.” He says.

 

Yeah, like she could forget that. She rolls her eyes.

 

“Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. But lets be clear. He was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we’re here. In the last six months, Antonia Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, she insists it’s a shield! She asks us to trust the man inside the suit as we cower behind him. I wish I were comforted Antonia. I really do. I’d love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house. But this ain’t Canada.You know we live in a world with big threats Miss Stark will not always be able to foresee. God bless Iron Man. God bless America.”

 

There’s a scattered applause for the awkward and unnecessary speech. Tonya shook her head in amazement that this was actually happening.

 

“Well said Mr. Hammer. The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber.” If Tonya didn’t know any better she would think that her heart had stopped beating at the news. Heart in her throat, she turns to see her best friend in his military blues walking up the divide. Cameras shuttered brighter and faster as she stood before him.

 

“Rhodey. I didn’t expect to see you here.” They clasped hands.

 

“It’s me. I’m here. Deal with it. Let’s move on.”

 

“I just-”

 

“Drop it!” he scolds. Their chairs are right beside each other but Tonya can’t help but scoot a few inches away. The gap between them not yet fenced even after the incident with Stane.

 

“I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon compiled by Colonel Rhodes.” Tonya’s jaw drops, astonished. It only happened for less than 30 seconds but she knows that someone must have gotten ahold of that expression. The smugness in Sterns voice was evidence enough that he knew this would be a betrayal. One of the worst kinds.

 

“Colonel, for the record, can you read page 57 paragraph 4?”

 

“You’re requesting that I read specific selections from my report?”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“It was my understanding that I was going to testify in a much more comprehensive-“

 

“I understand. A lot of things have changed today.”

 

“Do you understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect-“

 

“Just read it Colonel. I do, thank you.”

 

“Very well.” Tonya turned her chair fully in the direction of Rhodey.

 

“As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests.’ I did however, go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh the liabilities, and that it would be in our interest-

 

“That’s enough!”

 

“to fold Iron Man into the chain of command.”

 

“That’s enough!” Senator Stern yelled. Awkward silence settled over the room. Tonya hated awkward silences.

 

“I would consider the job for Secretary of Defense if you ask nicely Senator.” laughter bubbled up again easing the growing tension in the room.

 

“I’d like to show, if I may, the imagery that is connected to your report.”

 

“I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public.” Rhodey protested, sending Tonya a scant nervous look.

 

“With all due respect, Colonel, If you could just narrate those for us, we’d be very grateful.” On the television screen off to the left corner there was the U.S. senate emblem and then a picture of satellite footage.

 

“Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are in fact attempts at making manned copies of the Iron Man suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground indicating these suits are quite possibly indicating at this moment, operational.” While Rhodey spoke, Tonya took out a device from her pocket.

 

“Hold on one second. Let me see.” She held the device up directly at the computer that was projecting the image onto the screen. With a click of a button Stark code came upon the television much to the alarm of some people behind her. “Don’t worry. I commandeered your screens. I need them.” She clicked another button. “It’s time for a little transparency.”

 

“What is she doing?” She heard Sterns ask someone.

 

“If you’ll direct your attention to said screens, I believe this is North Korea.” She starts the surveillance video of the drone that falls accidentally setting off the machine gun atop it. Blood splatters onto the screen and the speakers pick up screams over the machine gun firing.

 

“Can you turn that off? Take it off.” Stern orders. From the corner of her eye she sees Hammer make a move for the laptop. Please, like he could get through her code.

 

“This one is Iran.” She announces before switching to another clip where something blows up.

 

“No grave, immediate threat here… Is that Justin Hammer?” She says as she switches to the next clip.

 

Indeed it is Hammer in the desert ordering a soldier in a strange version of an exoskeleton. Hammer tells the person to turn to the left and the skeleton takes the turn to hard as the breaking of bone comes through clearly on the video microphone. Hammer is yelling expletives as soldiers hurry toward their comrade. The gallery begins to murmur in alarm. Hammer unplugs the television and the screen goes dark. It’s too late though. Whatever credibility he was trying to tear from her wasn’t going to happen now. He scrambled to his microphone.

 

“I’d like to point out that the test pilot survived.”

 

“Now as I was saying earlier. I have been the Chief Executive Officer of Stark Industries for 17 years. Ten of those years I’ve worked as the Head ofResearch and Development simultaneously. Before that I got my Masters in Business from Cambridge University and a PhD in Robotic Engineering from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. If that’s not enough then maybe my abduction from a military convoy in Afghanistan by local terrorists who wanted me to build weapons for them might be sufficient evidence that I know what I am talking about. Now, as a weapons expert, I can tell you that most countries are 5 to 10 years away from this kind of technology. Hammer Industries probably 20.”

 

“The point is- I don’t see any reason-“ Stern fumbles.

 

“The point is that you want my property but you can’t have it.” She stands, putting on her sunglasses. “With Iron Man, America and all her allies are safe. We’re adjourned for the day gentlemen.” Tonya turns to a standing ovation. She makes her way down the aisle and out the door to the sounds of Senator Stern swearing.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**Malibu Mansion, California**

 

“Wake up! Momma’s home!”

 

“Welcome home Madam. Congratulations on the opening ceremonies. They were such a success.” The familiar sound of an exploding smoothie goes off in the small kitchenette.

 

“U! I swear to God, I’ll dismantle you and turn you into a wine rack.” The robot makes a little forlorn sound but she has learned to ignore it or he’ll never clean up his mess. “How many ounces of this gobbledegook do I have to drink?”

 

“We are up to 80 oz a day to counteract symptoms, Miss.” Tonya took out the medical scanner and checked it again.

 

“The toxicity has increased to 24%. It appears that the continued use of the Iron Man suit is accelerating your condition. Another core has been depleted.” She takes out a cigar box where she house the extra palladium disks. The girl genius tucked her hand under her shirt and took out the arc reactor, quickly taking out and replacing the disks before putting it back inside her chest. The disk she took out was charred and shriveled like a smoker’s lung.

 

“They’re running out quick.”

 

“I have run simulations on every known element and none can serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core. You are running out of both time and options. Unfortunately the device that is keeping you alive is also killing you.” U bumped her arm gently (as a clumsy robot can). He held out a green drink in his claw. She takes it from him, patting his claw as thank you which has him whistling in what she perceives as happiness.

 

“Miss Potts is approaching. I recommend informing her of the si-”

 

“Mute!” Tonya ordered as Pepper viscously punched in the code. The brunette winced, knowing exactly what she was mad about.

 

“Is this a joke?” She croaked. Tonya points at her to stop coming closer. She doesn’t. “What are you thinking?”

 

“What?”

 

“What are you thinking!?”

 

“Hey! I think I’m busy and you’re angry about something.” She moves off her chair, trying to put more distance between them. “Do you have a cold? I don’t want to get sick.” Pepper continues to get closer. 

 

“Did you donate half of our-”

 

“Keep your distance.”

 

“modern art collection to the…to the-”

 

“Girl Scouts of America.”

 

“Girl Scouts of America!” She reiterates.

 

“It’s a worthwhile organization Pep. I didn’t physically check the crates but yes. And it’s not our collection it’s my collection. No offense.”

 

“No. You know what? I think I’m entitled to say, ‘our collection’ considering the time I put in, over ten years, curating it.” Tonya shrugs.

 

“It was a tax write-off.” 

 

“You know there is only about eight thousand and eleven things I really need to talk to you about.” Tonya tosses one of her many stress balls at DUM-E. It hits the dope’s claw, but his camera zooms in on it and goes to pick it up. Pepper takes a deep breath and steps in front of her.

 

“The Expo is a gigantic waste of time.” Oh, so this discussion again. Wonderful.

 

“I need you to wear a surgical mask until you’re better okay?” Pepper made a face, affronted. The little cough she let out afterwards only helped Tonya’s case.

 

“That’s rude.”

 

“Rude but true. Compromised immune system Pep.” The brunette taps the arc reactor, the bright light visible under the two shirts she’s wearing. “The expo is really important to me. It’s my primary point of concern.”

 

“The expo is your ego gone crazy!”

 

“Now that is rude.”

 

“SI is in complete disarray. Do you understand?”

 

“Our stocks have never been higher!”

 

“Yes, from a managerial standpoint!”

 

“Then let’s double check."

 

“My point is; we have already awarded contracts with the wind farm people and the plastic plantation tree, that was your idea by the way. These people are on our payroll.”

 

“Alright this conversation is boring. If you have such great ideas then help me!” Pepper’s face goes as red as her hair. She looks like she might pop a vein she’s so mad.

 

“That’s what I’m doing. I’m trying to help you run this company Tonya. I’m practically running it myself!”

 

“Then stop trying and do it.”

 

“But you won’t give me what I need for -“

 

“Pepper I’m asking you to run the company with me.”

 

“I’m trying to!”

 

“You’re not listening. I’m trying to make you CEO!” Tonya enunciates. Pepper’s mouth gapes in her stupor. Then she leans into Tonya’s space and sniffs.

 

“Have you been drinking?” That hurt. Tonya has her latest gift from Happy in her pocket. Her eighth year sobriety coin. It’s red and gold like the suit.

 

“No. Just chlorophyll.” Pepper continues to stare so she gently takes her by the shoulders and tips her to the couch to sit. “As Chairman of the Board, I hereby irrevocably appoint you CEO of Stark Industries. Effective immediately. That okay?” Her blue eyes widen. Her mouth still ajar in shock. DUM-E comes over with a server’s plate holding a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice.

 

“I’ve given this a fair amount of thought believe it or not. I was headhunting so to speak, trying to figure out who a worthy successor would be. And then I realized…” The billionaire face palms dramatically. “Duh! It’s you. It’s always been you. I thought there’d be a legal issue, but actually I’m capable of appointing my successor. And my successor being you.” Tonya fills the singular flute and hands it to her long time friend. “Congratulations.”

 

“I-I don’t know what to think!”

 

“Don’t think, just sign the papers tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.” Pepper giggles a bit hysterically. Tonya smiles. Everything seems to be falling into place. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Tonya and Happy are facing off in the boxing ring she built for him when Pepper enters.

 

“The notary’s here. Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?”

 

“I’m on Happy time!” she replies as she punches him in the gut two times. He comes in for a face punch but she sidesteps him, using her forearm to hit his face instead.

 

“Gah! Come on, we’ve talked about this. No dirty boxing!”

 

“Sorry.” She lied. They start throwing hands again only for Happy to immediately stop paying attention, looking over her shoulder. Tonya turns around. A young woman entered the gym. She stood in front of the doorway, almost posing with sultry green eyes and a tight white button-down shirt.

 

“I promise you this will only taken a moment.” Pepper’s voice called out. Tonya turned back around to Happy who punched her lightly on the back of the head.

 

“Hey! Never take your eye off your opponent.” Tonya kicks him in the stomach guard sending him back into the corner.

 

“I’m pretty sure you did that first.” she whispers to him as she helps him back up. He sends her a chagrined look. “Alright, break time!” She points to the new girl.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Rushman. Natalie Rushman.” She waves her forward much to Pepper’s protestations.

 

“It’s no problem.”

 

“I’m so sorry. She’s very eccentric.” Tonya chuffs to herself, watching the girl bend unnecessarily lower.

 

“Definitely showing off her assets.” Tony thinks to herself, suspicious. There’s that painted on seduction face again. Tonya takes a swing of her wheatgrass drink.

 

“Do I know you?” That startles the young woman a little but she recovers instantly, putting on a shy face.

 

“Everyone knows you Miss Stark.” She simpers. Tonya laughs politely before gesturing to Happy.

 

“Can you give her a lesson.”

 

“No problem!” Happy says practically jumping to her side. Tonya leaves the ring, making her way to Pepper.

 

“Who is she?” She asks, sitting half on top of the redhead.

 

“She is from Legal and she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit.”

 

“How do you spell your name Natalie?” Tonya calls out.

 

“R-U-S-H-M-A-N.” She types it into the hologram on the table beside her. Her HR packet comes up. The profile picture one that is taken from a modeling photo rather than the one used on SI’s security badges.

 

“You’re going to google her now?”

 

“I thought I was ogling her? Anyways, she’s a honeypot.”

 

“What?”

 

“It says here she used to intern for Hammer Industries and who did I just humiliate in front of the Senate?”

 

“You’re being ridiculous Tonya.”

 

“Oh? So it’s just a coincidence that a young probably 25 year old with dyed red hair and a tight button down just walked in when there are clearly more experienced people in our department. Besides, why else are modeling photos put into her HR packet? That’s not normal resume requirements outside the entertainment industry.” Pepper shook her head at her but the way her foot stopped swaying told Tonya that she was considering this.

 

“Can you speak Latin?”

 

“Latin is a dead language. You don’t speak it. You read it and write it.” They start squabbling over the packet when they hear a loud thump. In the ring, Happy is on his back, Rushman’s legs around his head.

 

“Oh my God!” Pepper yells. “Happy!” Tonya laughs cause he totally deserved it after joking about that “Booty Boot Camp” thing.

 

“I slipped.” Happy exclaimed.

 

“Sure.” she sends a conspiratorial wink Rushman’s way. “Looked like a TKO to me.”

 

“I need your impression.” Rushman said, grabbing the ledger from where she left it. Tonya pressed her inked finger into the needed placement.

 

“There you go. Congratulations CEO Virginia Potts.” Pepper’s smile grew, brightening her worried face. The smile immediately disappeared after the honeypot’s next words.

 

“Will that be all Miss Stark?” In a strange little pivot, Pepper was standing in front of Tonya. 

 

“Yes! That will be all, Miss Rushman. Thank you very much.” They both watch as she leaves. Once her footsteps no longer reach their ears the two businesswomen look at each other.

 

“I can have her fired.” Tonya shakes her head.

 

“No. Make her a personal assistant. Get her tied up in NDA’s. If anything does happen, we’ll be able to crucify her that way. If not, then well she has a lot of potential.”

 

With a nod, Pepper left the gym. With Happy already in the men’s locker room, Tonya was able to finally expel the cough that tickled her throat. She slumped to the floor, her sweaty back against the side of the boxing ring.

 

 

**Monaco**

 

It’s a bright sunny day at the Monaco Grand Prix. Happy drives Tonya and Pepper to the Hotel de Paris. They look like a power couple if she does say so herself. The Stark descendant dressed in a metallic grey jumpsuit that covers her whole torso while leaving her toned arms bare. Her heels are a whopping 4 inches that makes her just under an inch shorter than Pepper. Pepper whose hair is done up with a clip in the back and wearing a navy blue cocktail dress.

 

“I’m just saying, It’s Europe. Whatever happens in the next 20 minutes, just go with it.”

 

“Go with it? Go with what?” Tonya is saved from explaining herself by Rushman’s appearance. She’s wearing a red dress that matches her hair and apparently her lacy bra which is peaking out from the plunging neckline.

 

“Hello. How was your flight?” Rushman greets, eyes only on Tonya.

 

“It was excellent.”

 

“We have one photographer from the ACM if you don’t mind.” The photographer comes forward, taking their picture.

 

“When did this happen?” Pepper asks, astonished.

 

“You made me do it.” Tonya says through a media smile. Pepper smiles back a little frazzled.

 

“I made you do what?”

 

“Stop that. You look constipated.” Her cheeks bloomed pink but she relaxes her smile.

 

“You are so predictable.” After a few more flashes. Tonya follows Rushman to their table.

 

“What’s on the docket?”

 

“You have a 9:30 dinner.” Just as she’s preparing to sit she sees Pepper walk up to Elon Musk. Excited but trying to keep down her fangirling, she hops on over.

 

“Congratulations on the promotion.” She hears Musk say.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Elon!” She greets putting her hand out for a shake. “Those Merlin engines are fantastic!”

 

“Thank you. I have an idea for an electric jet.” He responds.

 

“Sounds wonderful! Call me. Lets make it work!” She calls back to him as Pepper guides her away either to keep her from boring Pepper or from embarrassing her. The ice in the new CEO’s glass clinks as her hand shakes.

 

“Antonia!” calls out a smarmy voice. Tonya grimaces.

 

“Ah, my least favorite person on Earth, Justin Hammer.” She introduces but the doofus probably can’t even hear her over his loud blabbering. He claps her back, resting his hand there.

 

“You’re not the only rich person here with a fancy car. Do you know Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair?”

 

“Intimately.” Tonya responds in more of a whisper but Pepper catches it. Her small polite smile turns into a laughing grin as the woman approaches.

 

“BTW. Big story. The new CEO of Stark Industries. Congratulations.” Hammer says.

 

“I know and my editor will kill me if I don’t grab a quote from you two for our powerful women issue. Can I?”

 

“Oh! Sure.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“She’s actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair. I thought I’d throw her a bone. Right?”

 

“She did quite the spread on Tonya last year.”

 

“And she wrote a story as well.” Tonya quipped.

 

“Very impressive.”

 

“It was good.” Oh God now they were just filling in awkwardness. It made her want to cringe.

 

“I’m just going to the ladies room.” Pepper announced.

 

“Don’t leave me!” She whispers but alas, Pepper walked away. Hammer’s hand is still on her back.

 

“How have you been doing Antonia?”

 

“I’ve been alright.”

 

“You look gorgeous!” Photographers come over and stark snapping pictures. The lights suddenly hurt her eye. She tries to tilt her head to muck up the picture but her hair isn’t long enough for that unfortunately.

 

“Can I ask… is this the first time you two have seen each other since the hearing?”

 

“Since he got his contract revoked?” She slips on her sunglasses and backs away.

 

“Actually! It’s on hold.” He says following her.

 

“That’s not what I heard. What’s the difference between “cancelled” and “hold”? The truth?”

 

“No. The truth is… why don’t we put that away?” Hammer says putting his hand over Everhart’s recorder. “The truth is I’m hoping to present something at your Expo.”

 

“Well if you invent something that works, I’ll make sure I get you a slot.”

 

“Mr. Stark.” Rushman interrupts. “Your corner table is ready.” She leaves with her but diverts from the table to head to the restroom.

 

“Pep?” She calls inside. No one answers. She locks the door and takes out the medical scanner. Toxicity reads at 53%. Next thing she knows she’s making her way to the pit in one of the extra Stark uniforms. News cameras appear and reporters are asking questions.

 

“What is the use of having and owning a race car if you don’t drive it?” She gets into the car and waits.

1

2

3

shots ring out and she puts the pedal to the metal. She’s done a loop around the track when sees a man standing in the road. His torso is bare except for a contraption strapped onto his chest. He’s holding a whip in each hand. As she moves to drive past him, one of the whips shoots out and slices through the engine of the car. Tonya and her vehicle goes flying. Somersaulting through the air. She’s upside down and skidding across the tar, still holding onto to the now useless steering wheel.

 

Something electrical fizzes. Fearing that it’s something with the race car, Tonya struggles to remove herself. She looks up to see the man with the whips again. Once she’s out she crawls over to the other car wreck and picks up a car door. She hits the man on the back of the head as he’s busy dicing up her race car like it’s sushi. He whips the object away from her, causing her to fall back. That’s when she notices the whips are electric powered.

 

Tonya rolls around as the man tries to whip her. She tries to get up and run but the end of one of the whips hits her boot, effectively tasing her. She lays there prone but her eyes catch the trickling of gasoline from one of the damaged cars.

 

She hears the man charging up his weapons. She waits and jumps over the car as the whip hits the gas. Alas, it didn’t eliminate her attacker. He has a smug smile on his face, Teetering his head this way and that as if to say “nah nah nah nah nah.” It honestly scares the living crap out of her.

 

Behind the man, Happy comes around in the rental car, blaring the horn. She jumps over the safety barrier and onto the chain linked fence as Happy rams the car into the assailant.

 

“Are you okay?” Happy calls out the car window followed by Pepper’s screaming.

 

“Yeah. Were you heading for me or him?”

 

“I was trying to scare him.”

 

“‘I couldn’t tell!”

 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Pepper screeches.

 

“We need better security! This is embarrassing!”

 

"Get in the car!” Tonya raises her hands in surrender turning to the other side of the car to do just that. Once she opens the door though, a whip comes to life and slices through it. Pepper starts screaming again and Happy slams the car into Whip Man again.

 

“I got him!”

 

“Hit him again!” While he’s busy, Tonya gestures for the briefcase and a frantic Pepper throws it to her. She opens the case into the chest plate securing it to the arc reactor, initiating the protocol to plate the rest of her body.

 

The brave - or dumb- crowd members who decided to stay behind start to get over their fear as they start shouting “Iron Man!”. Using the suit, Tonya pushes the car with Happy and Pepper away. She brings up a hand. A repulser whirs but the whip is faster and it hits her encased arm.

 

She tries again to no avail. Ditching that plan, she grabs one of the whips. The other lassos around her neck. He pulls, throwing her up and over his shoulder. He throws her again. When her hold slips he wraps the other whip around her neck and tugs. The HUD program flickers.

 

Resolute she sticks out a gauntlet and wraps it around the longest whip. She twists and twists the length around her body, keeping it taught as she moves herself closer to the man. He tries to brace himself but it’s no use. She brings her fist down, punching him in the face once, twice. Then throws him over her shoulder and ripping his reactor out of his chest plate. The whips sizzle weakly before shitting off. Tonya waves the armored police over. They drag the man up.

 

He spits blood at her, laughing.

 

“You lose!” The man laughs in a heavily accented voice. “You lose! You lose, Stark!” Confused and angry, she looks down at the reactor in her hand. She crushes it in her fist.

 

“Take Pepper and Rushman to the hotel, Happy. Double up on security.” She orders before shooting off into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

After a first aid run, shower, and change of clothes she makes her way to the containment facility housing the one the media has already dubbed as “Whiplash”. The Monaco-an forces were very accommodating, a group of them leading her right to his cell. 

 

“Nous avons couru ses empreintes. Nous n'avons rien reçu, pas même un nom.”

 

“Où allons-nous?”

 

“Là bas.”

 

“Nous ne savons même pas s'il parle anglais.”

 

“Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée.”

 

“Cinq Minutes.”

 

“Ah! Il n'est pas encore habillé.”

 

“Ce n’est pas important.” They reach the door. The men still trying to protest her going inas if to preserve delicate sensibilities (that she doesn’t have and quite possibly never did) but she had no time for that. The guard opens the door. The head agent in charge clearly wants to go in as well but she stops him.

 

“Seul, s'il vous plaît.”

 

“Bien sur, Mademoiselle. Cinq minutes.” The door closed and Tonya watched ‘Whiplash’ from the mirror. He sits on a bench in his white underoos. His body covered with scars and tattoos. She goes closer.

 

“Pretty decent tech. Though your cycles per second were a little low.” The man nods his head minutely. “You focused the repulser energy through ironized plasma channels. It’s effective but not very efficient.” The man did not reply, keeping his head down. She sits on the bench a few feet away, out of hands reach. That is unless he lunged.

 

“I don’t get it. A little fine-tuning you could have made a solid paycheck. Could’ve sold it to North Korea, China, Iran. Or gone right to the black market.” The man turns his head to her now, a small smile on his face that was quite unnerving. “You look like you have friends in low places.” She finished with because sometimes she just didn’t know when to stop.

 

“You come from a…family of thieves and butchers. And now, like all white invaders, you try to rewrite your own history. And you forget all the lives the Stark family has destroyed.”

 

“Speaking of thieves; where’d you get this design?” His face went a little softer.

 

“My father, Anton Vanko.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve never heard of him.” She spoke just as softly. “No one really knows this but I wasn’t the pride and joy of my father’s life like you clearly were for your father. My father didn’t tell me things or show me anything that had to do with anything in his life. Everything I learned about the repulsers came from blueprints I inherited after his death.” His facial expression stayed the same, like he blocked out whatever he didn’t want to hear. She sighed.

 

“If you had just set up a meeting, shown me your proof, I would have given you the money my father must have owed yours. Hell, I would’ve given you the amount it was worth now just to spite the old man. But you didn’t do that. You decided to make a weapon and attack me in a populated place, damn the casualties. Those people didn’t deserve that.”

 

“If you can make God bleed, then people will cease to believe in him. And there will be blood in the water. And the sharks will come. The truth, all I have to do is sit here and watch as the world will consume you.” He croons, batshit crazy.Tonya smirked.

 

“That’s the thing asshole.” She says as she stands, heading for the door. “The world’s already consumed me. I’m used to this shit.” The clack of her heels against the concrete floor reverberate around the room.

 

“Palladium in the chest. Painful way to die.” Was his parting shot as she knocked on the door. She didn’t reply. Waiting until the door shut.

 

“Il dit qu'il est le fils d'Anton Vanko. Russe.” The men continue to talk around and at her but she cannot for the life of her remember if she responds.

 

Even on the ride back stateside with Pepper didn’t register. Politicians were already spewing but could rarely get a word in with people still blubbering over her reveal as Iron Man. This wouldn’t do well for the company and she felt bad for putting Pepper in the position especially with her new appointment as CEO but if anyone could do it, it was her. Once home, Tonya beelined for the workshop.

 

“JARVIS…who is Anton Vanko?" Holograms followed her as she made her way to the cars and hopped into the roadster, getting comfortable in the leather seats.

 

“Query complete madam.” Scans of newspaper articles appear. “Anton Vanko was a Soviet physicist who defected to the United States in 1963.” Another hologram template projected beside it, showing another newspaper with an older looking Vanko.

 

“He was accused of espionage and deported in 1967.” The image rotated to a picture of a younger version of Whiplash.

 

“His son, Ivan, is also a physicist. He was convicted of selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan and served 15 years in Kopeisk Prison.” Another image of a LA Times newspaper announcing Whiplash’s death during an escape attempt.

 

“Lietenant Colonel Rhodes is at the door for your Madam.” At her nod, the door behind her opens with a hiss.

 

“Tonya, you’ve got to get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now.” Rhodey called out to her in his clearly angry but not yet pissed off tone. Tonya loved Rhodey but God he treated her like a child sometimes and not like the 35 year old woman she was. A cough tickled her throat, trying to expel itself but she swallowed it down, trying to even her breathing.

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Tonya can’t hold the cough back anymore and splutters it out into her elbow. Her whole body jerks with each hack.

 

“Are you okay?” He asks once she’s done. She nods silently and tries to climb out of the car only for her legs to not cooperate with the move. That’s new. Rhodey’s there in a flash, picking her up by the armpits. “Are you okay?” he asks again. 

 

“Yeah yeah just get me to my desk.” Together, they hobble to the desk. “See the cigar box?” He makes an affirmative noise. “I need it.” Once she falls into her chair he grabs the box, opening it to see there is definitely not cigars in there. Tonya quickly takes out the reactor, replaces the palladium disk, and reinserts it into her chest.

 

“Is that supposed to be smoking?” Rhodey asks dubiously. 

 

“It’s neutron damage from the reactor wall.” He picks it up delicately, inspecting it.

 

“You had this in your body? And how about that bruise on your neck?” She slaps a hand onto her neck. Had the bruising really spread that far that quickly? She didn’t see anything on the plane ride.

 

“Oh uh. That must be from the fight.” She turns away from him going for one of the ever present Chlorophyl drinks she has stowed around the workshop. A quick glance over her shoulder shows Rhodey just looking at her solemnly. “What are you looking at?”

 

“I’m looking at you. You want to do this whole lone gunslinger act, and its unnecessary. You don’t have to do it alone.” A sharp laugh makes it way out of her throat before she could stop it. Then she decides, fuck it.

 

“I wish I could believe that. I really do.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tonya swivels around in her chair.

 

“I mean how can I trust what you’re saying isn’t just an echo of your higher ups? That this isn’t some scare tactic the military is using with a friendly face to soften the blow. Huh? We’ve been through a lot together Rhodes but that doesn’t excuse how you’ve been treating me like I’m that little girl you wanted to protect so bad at MIT and not the woman whose run a multimillion dollar corporation for 15 years.” She coughed again, flinching as Rhodey reached out an arm, presumably to pat her on the back or something like that but he froze. Deciding to fold him arms over his chest instead. Tonya turned her head away to the monitors, pretending to get back to work.

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I know what I’m doing.” In the monitor’s reflection, she watched him turn away to the exit, shoulders slumped.

 

“I hope you do Tonya. I really do.”

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the French in this section is a mixture of what I can recall from French lessons in high school and Google translate so I apologize if anything doesn't make sense and will happily change it if someone does know the correct way to write it. 
> 
> That is all.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Later that evening, Tonya hurriedly climbed out of the shower shaking like a leaf. JARVIS automatically pushed air through the vents trying to help dry her off more quickly. She ran a comb through her whispy hair. It was growing into a sort of a bob, past the pixie cut she’s been rocking for years. It reminds her of hands running through her hair and a soft chuckle by her ear. It reminds her of simpler complicated times she’s not sure even existed. Tonya shook the thought from her head, taking out the scanner again.

 

Blood Toxicity: 89% 

 

She tossed the scanner onto her vanity, throwing on her favored red silk robe as she sat to put on her war paint. A knock sounded at the door and in walked Rushman.

 

“Do you know which watch you’d like to wear tonight Miss Stark?” She asked, heading for the walk in closet like she’s been in there before. Which she most likely has since Pepper often goes in there often. The young woman comes back with the case holding the watches.

 

“I’ll wear the small square Longines tonight.” Her mother’s favored wristwatch. Natalie brought over the delicate piece as if to put it on her wrist but she intercepted. “I’ll take that. Why don’t you…” and the rest of what she was going to say evaporated from her mind as the redhead sat beside her on the bench, their thighs touching. She stares into her eyes and Tonya wonders what the girl would do if she did actually lean in for a kiss. Is that her plan? Part of it? A possible benefit along the way to what she’s really looking for? Tonya mentally shrugs and turns back around to the vanity, working on her foundation. 

 

“I should probably cancel the party tonight.” The billionaire watches her right herself. 

 

“Probably.”

 

“Yeah. It’s um…”

 

“Ill-timed?”

 

“Right. Sends the wrong message.” Rushman hums in agreement. 

 

“Can I ask you a question, hypothetically. It’s a bit odd.”

 

"Of course Miss Stark." 

 

“If this was your last birthday party, you were going to have, how would you celebrate it?” 

 

“I’d do whatever I wanted to do, with whoever I wanted to do it with.” Tonya felt her leave as she squeezed her eyes shut. At a step or two of a heel, she calls out, 

 

“And if the person you wanted with you wasn’t…isn’t there anymore? What then?” The steps stopped. She blinked tearful eyes open to see in the reflection that Rushman had turned around, her mouth opening halting words before she could speak them. A dark sculpted eyebrow wrinkled her youthful face.

 

“I don’t know.” She confessed and Tonya knew it was an honest response. Tonya didn’t know what to do with this exchange and just went back to putting on her makeup.

 

“That’ll be all for now Miss Rushman.”

 

* * *

 

 

The birthday party was in full swing at the house and Tonya just wanted everyone to go home. She made sure to make the rounds with a mock drink in hand and bat her eyes at a few party goers before disappearing into her workshop again. She looked through the data on the Vankos again, determining if she should send an info packet to Christine.

 

“Okay, enough is enough. You need to hand over the Iron Man armor and do it now. I’ve been on the phone with the National Guard all day trying to talk them out of rolling tanks up to PCH, knocking on your door, and taking these. They’re gonna take your suits okay? They’re sick of the games!"

 

"Someone had a knock-off arc reactor and tasered whips which is nothing like the suit. And that was handled, by me might I add. They have no grounds.” 

 

“That doesn’t mean they won’t do it anyway! They were looking for an excuse and now they have one. You said you were the only one to have this type of technology but somebody else had it yesterday.” Rhodey stilled his pacing, wiping a hand down his face. “I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to do-” Tonya guffawed.

 

“Sure you don’t. It’s not like you’ve been resentful of my decision to stop making weapons since Day 1. Don’t think I didn’t notice when those complaints petered off after you found out about Iron Man.”

 

“And maybe if you were still a weapon’s manufacturer this wouldn’t be a problem.”

 

“Or it could have caused more. Rhodey, this was never going to be a weapon’s project. I created the armor to protect me in that cave and I have perfected it to continue to protect me from people like Vanko and the Ten Rings.” She points a finger to her temple. “My mind is the weapon. Not the freaking suit.”

 

“Then let me take one of the suits to base. It would appease them and if you’re right, they won’t be able to replicate it.”

 

“I’m not arrogant enough to believe that they won’t be able to find someone smart enough to do that.”

 

“This is going to make you an enemy of the military. They’re already unhappy with you Tonya. Please, you’ve got to give me something.” He’s looking at her earnestly, holding his hands together to implore her further.

 

“Take the Mark II.” Rhodey smiles at her, letting out a relieved breath. She watches solemnly as JARVIS fits him into the suit. Once the last bolt is attached, the brunette brings over her back up reactor, placing it in the chest cavity to power the suit.

“You want to be the war machine, go ahead.” She tells him. Looking directly into the face plate. “But if you let them touch the reactor I will end you Rhodes. Don’t think I won’t just because we’re friends.” He puts a gauntlet on her shoulder.

 

“Tonya…” She tsks, moving out of reach.

 

“Go.” And he does.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“So much for a nice last birthday.” Tonya says to herself as she munches on her sprinkle donut. She got herself a box since why not. If she’s going to die soon, why not enjoy the goods in life. It was a cold donut and a little dry but the icing on top sure made up for it. She went to drop it in the box to pick up another kind when someone down below began shouting at her.

 

“Ma’am! I’m going to have to ask you to exit the donut!” She tilted her sunglasses from her face to spy the super spy looking up at her from the parking lot. He tilted his head to the restaurant and walked on in, like he knew she would follow him. And damn, he was right. Curiosity got the better of her and she went right on in, plopping down on the yellow booth opposite of him.

 

“What do you want Fury? I’m busy.”

 

“Yes. I remember you do everything yourself.” He chuckled. “How’s that working out for you so far?”

 

“Honestly right now I’m not even sure if you’re real.” He leaned in over the table, getting in her face.

 

“I am very real. I’m realest person you are ever gonna meet.”

 

“Just my luck.” She turned her head away, looking into the oddly deserted 24 hours donut shop. “Where’s the staff?” His hand touched her neck and she flinched back.

 

“Excuse you! What are you doing?”

 

“That’s not looking so good Stark.”

 

“We’ve secured the perimeter but I don’t think that we should hold it for too much longer.” Natalie Rushman AKA honeypot said to Fury. She's dressed in a black catsuit and shin high boots.

 

“Huh. Figures.” Tonya turns to Fury again. “I originally thought she was a spy for Hammer. This makes much more sense though.” She turns back to the honeypot. “You’re fired by the way.” The woman smiles her Natalie smile.

 

“That’s not up to you.”

 

“You don’t think I told Pepper my suspicions? She didn’t even want to hire you. And Pepper, the goddess that she is, can be very petty.”

 

“Miss Stark. I’d like you to meet Agent Romanov.”

 

“I’m a SHIELD shadow. Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury.”

 

“More like try to seduce me into relaying secrets to you for Fury.” The redhead shrugged a shoulder in concession.

 

“You’ve been very busy. You made your girl CEO, You’re giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit! Now If I didn’t know better.

 

“You don’t know any better but do go on.”

 

“You have become a problem. A problem I have to deal with. Contrary to popular belief you are not the center of my universe.”

 

“I don’t understand why-”

 

“I have bigger problems than you

 

“I am a problem for you at all.”

 

“in the southwest region to deal with! Hit her.” Tonya turned to get out of the way but it was too late.

 

Something plunged into her neck. Tonya grabbed the arm, twisting it back. As Romanov moved her other hand towards her Tonya spun a gauntlet into her face, powering it up. The SHIELD spies froze. Fury slowly raised his hands into the air.

 

“She just injected you with lithium dioxide. It’s not a cure. It just abates the symptoms so we can get you back to work finding a cure.” Tonya put the gauntlet down, releasing the spy from her grip in the other.

 

“I looked for a suitable replacement for the palladium. I’ve tried every combination, every permutation, of every known element.

 

“Well, I’m saying you haven’t tried them all.” Fury gives his agent a look with his one eye and that must have meant something because she nodded and left. Once alone, he points to the arc reactor. “That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology.”

 

“It was finished. It just wasn’t particularly effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my-”

 

“No. Howard always said the arc reactor was a stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. He was onto something big. Something so big it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple A battery.” Which Tonya didn’t believe for a second. Making weapons was everything to her father. His proudest accomplishment other than Project Rebirth was his involvement in Project Manhattan.

 

“Just him? Or was Anton Vanko involved as well?”

 

“Vanko is the other side of that coin. Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn’t deliver so they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next twenty years in a Vodka-fueled rage. Not quite the environment you wanna raise a kid in.” And didn’t Tonya know that rage. Though Howard had a predilection for amber colored alcohol. Most likely for aesthetic.

 

“And what does this have to do with finding a replacement core?”

 

“He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started.” She blinked at him once. Twice. When she realized that he actually serious about that she laughed in his face. An embarrassing braying noise she didn’t know her body could make but the statement was so funny and completely out of character.

 

“I don’t know where you’re getting your information from, but he wasn’t my biggest fan. He wasn’t even my littlest.”

 

“What do you even remember about your dad. Huh?”

 

“He was cold, calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never told me he liked me. I wasn’t the prodigal son he wanted neither was I a very good debutante for trading like a business transaction. So it’s a little tough for me to digest when you’re telling me that he said the future was riding on me and he’s passing it down. I don’t get that!”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“Well then clearly you know him better than I did.”

 

“As a matter of fact, I did. He was one of the founding members of SHIELD.”

 

“Yes along with my godmother and Colonel Chester. I know.” His turned to her slowly. Behind him, men in black suits carried in a case before leaving. Romanov and Agent Coulson seemed to pop back in from the shadows.

 

“I need to get going. I got a 2:00.”

 

“Wait. What’s this?”

 

“Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact.”

 

“No she won’t.”

 

“And you remember Agent Coulson, right? Oh! Tonya, remember, I got my eye on you.” He said, smile just shy of impish.

 

“We’ve disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck.” the newly dubbed Natasha said before walking off.

 

“Well, I’m going to the lab.” She tells Coulson.

 

“I’ve been authorized by Director Fury to use any means to keep you on the premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Supernanny while you drool on the carpet. Ok?”

 

“Yup. police brutality, got it.” He smiles blandly before leaving her with the case.

 

**_Property of H. Stark_ **

 

Time to see what Daddy dearest left behind this time.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

First thing Tonya notes when she opens the case is the large blueprint. “Project: Arc Reactor - TFTR 1” followed by the names Howard Stark and Anton Vanko. Tonya sighs. Of course the nut job in Monaco was right. Dammit. The rest was just filler stuff. Old newspapers of Vanko’s deportation, the periodic table, star graphs. Oddly there were three film reels hidden beneath the papers. Since nothing else was jumping out at her, taking a look at some film wouldn’t hurt. That and if she looked like she was actively looking for these bullshit clues maybe she could sneak out sooner. 

 

The first view was a clapboard dated 1972. The year Tonya was born. On table in front of her father’s legs was a smaller version of the arc reactor that powers the building in LA.

 

“Everything is achievable through technology. Better living. Robust health. And for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. I’m Howard Stark and everything you’ll need for the future can be found right here.” It cut to the other side of her father’s large office where a large 3D map of the Stark Expo stood.

 

“City of the future? City of tomorrow? Hang on….I’m Howard Stark and everything you’ll need for the future can be found right here. So from all of us at Stark Industries, I would like to personally - no no I think I got it hold on.” He starts to move back when the film cuts off and comes back again to Howard drinking his ever present glass of brandy. He holds up his finger to the cameraman. Then it’s cut off again.

 

“So from all of us at Stark Industries, I’d like to show you… my ass. Ugh I think we’ve got this don’t we? I think we’re done for the day.” He says walking off screen. The film goes blank again and Tonya thinks that must be it. She starts to get up from her sprawl to reel back the tape up when the office comes back on screen and Howard walks into view from behind the camera. He turns and looks that the camera.

 

“Hi there little Stark.” The man says. His voice is gentle in a way she’s never heard before, a small smile peaking from his usually stern mouth. You’re still safe in your mother’s belly right now and cannot understand what I’m about to say so I thought I’d put this on film for you.” His hand spreads out to the Expo map.“I built this for you. And some day you’ll realize it represents a whole lot more than just people’s inventions. It represents my life’s work. This is the key to the future.”

 

There’s shots of certain points in the map and back to the arc reactor. Seemingly random. “I’m limited by the technology of my time. But one day you’ll figure this out. And when you do… you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation; is you.” Then the film starts flapping the reel and it’s over. Tonya grits her teeth. So it wasn’t even for her anyway. Just the prodigal son she was supposed to be. 

 

It was mind-blowingly easy to slip out of the mansion and to one of the cars after that. After picking up some fresh strawberries from a street vendor to help soften the blow for Pepper, she made her way to SI. The PA that Pepper hired was a kind elderly lady that dressed like a former air flight attendant. She couldn’t remember her name for the likes of her but that was unimportant as Tonya ignored her and entered the office anyways. Pepper was sitting straight back in her chair on the phone as the news ran in the background grilling the both of them on a roasting pit.

 

“It was an illegal seizure of trademarked property. It’s our decision that Stark has and continues to maintain proprietary ownership of the Mark II platform. Bert. Bert. Listen to me. Don’t tell me that we have the best patent lawyers in the country and then not let me pursue this….then tell the President to sign an order….we’ll talk about it at the Expo. Hammer’s giving some presentation tomorrow evening. Will Miss Stark be there..."

 

"Will I?" 

 

"No. No she will not.”

 

“Oh come on Pep!”

 

“Bye.” She hung up the phone looking at her crossly. Tonya set the strawberries on the desk.

 

“Do you have a minute?”

 

“No.”

 

“Please. You just got off the phone. 30 seconds?” She looks at her nonexistent watch.

 

“29. 28-”

 

“Ok I um…I was just driving over here and I thought I was coming to apologize but…I’m not.” Pepper glared at her looking ready to throw her out when she raised her hands to placate. “No. I’m working on that. You deserve the best apology Pep not a whiny apology especially now with all this shit okay?” This seems to intrigue the red head who turns her whole body to give her full attention.

 

Tonya starts to panic because shit how is she supposed to tell her best friend that she’s slowly killing herself with the thing in her chest that was supposed to be keeping her alive? How was she supposed to tell her that she’s giving Rhodey the Mark II on purpose because he would have to take over her duties or that that’s why she made Pepper CEO. That really part of her doesn’t want to find this cure and most of all why. Because it’s crazy and stupid and way too much. It doesn’t help that the spinning pendulum on her desk isn’t helping her thought process. 

 

“I haven’t been entirely upfront with you and I just want to try to make good…Do you know how short life is? And I mean no one’s believed me before and I don’t care I mean, I care. It would be nice I think. But I’m not expecting you to…what I’m trying to say is- I’ll just say it.

 

“Let me just stop you right there ok? Because if you say “I” one more time, I’m going to actually hurl something at your head, I think. I am trying to run a company. Do you have any idea what that entails?” Tonya pulls back, offended.

 

“Yes.”

 

“People are relying on you to be Iron Man and you disappeared. All I’m doing is putting out your fires and taking heat for it. I am trying to do the job that you are meant to do.” That hurt. But she didn’t know all the facts and now Tonya realizes wouldn’t be a good time to clarify them. “Did you bring me strawberries? Did you know that there is only one thing on Earth that I’m allergic to?” Oh shit. It’s like the birthday thing all over again. She closes her eyes.

 

“I knew there was a correlation between you and strawberries. I-I’ll just…” she picks up the carton just as the door behind her opens. Agent Romanov enters with Happy behind her.

 

“Miss Potts?”

 

“Hi. Yes, come on in.”

 

“Wheels up in 25 minutes.” the spy announces. She hands folders off for Pepper to sign.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Are you good Boss?” Happy asks.

 

“I’m good Hap.” “I’ll be done in just a minute.” Pepper and her both speak at the same time.

 

Tonya turns to her, confused. Happy has been Tonya’s driver and body guard for more than a decade now. Why is he suddenly calling Pepper boss? She turns back to the man who shakes his head at her.

 

“I thought you two didn’t get along?” Tonya pointed between Romanov and Pepper. Both women continued to not look at her.

 

“No. That’s not so.”

 

“So it’s just been me you don’t care for.” they both ignore her and Pepper hands over the last folder.

 

“While you’re here, you and Natalie can discuss the matter of personal belongings.”

 

“Absolutely.” After making sure Happy and Pepper have left the two of them alone, Tonya whirls on the spy.

 

“Boy, you are good. You are mind-blowingly duplicitous. How do you do it? Is there anything real about you?”

 

“I could say the same for you.” Romanov strides for the exit as well. “Drive yourself home or I’ll have you collected.” Is the last thing she says before leaving Tonya alone in her former office. She shuts the door with a pointed click that honestly sounds more damning than a door slamming (and that’s saying something because Howard LOVED to slam doors). In the corner of her eye she sees the stupid ferris wheel pendulum thing move and she swipes out to grab it. She moves some office supplies to keep it in place but somehow the bugger keeps moving. Like with everything else in her life at the moment, Tonya gives up.

 

She dumps the carton of strawberries into the office trash bin on her way out when a large sheet gives her pause. Underneath is the very 3D map she saw on Howard’s tape. The tiny globe on the map has queries popping up in her head like little indicator lights. She sticks her head out the door to the PA’s desk where the flight attendant lady is sitting.

 

“I’d like to bring this map home. Have someone deliver it to my car pronto.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Even with the boost of lithium dioxide it took her longer double the time it should have to arrange the map in the workshop. The thing was dusty as hell too.

 

“JARVIS could you kindly vacuform a digital wireframe? I need a manipulatable projection.” blue laser lights crawl over the platform collecting data. Even with the boost of lithium dioxide, it took her longer double the time it should have to arrange the map in the workshop. The thing was dusty as hell too.

 

"1974 Stark Expo model scan complete Miss." She gestures up as if lifting the scan."How many buildings are there?" 

 

"Am I to include the Belgian Waffle stands?"

 

"That was rhetorical. Just show me." She gestures for the scan to spin upright like a poster and enlarge so that she can see every nuance. She moves to where the globe is — the blown up image looking vaguely like the arc reactor in her chest. 

 

"What does that look like to you JARVIS?"

 

"Not unlike an atom." She peers closer, pointing to the middle of the sphere.

 

"In that case, the nucleus would be here. Highlight the Unisphere." JARVIS follows her hand movements "pulling" the orb from the scan and enlarging it. There's something there, but it's too cluttered for her to make sense of it."Lose the footpaths. Get rid of them." 

 

"What are you trying to achieve Ma'am?"

 

"I'm discovering - correction: I'm rediscovering... a new element. Lose the landscaping, shrubbery, trees,parking lots, exits, entrances." All of it falls away until it's just her and the 3d image of Earth. There are these spots on the globe that would look like strange places to mark on a map. Her damaged heart beat a little faster.

 

"Structure the protons and neutrons using the pavilions as a framework." Raising her hands in the air has the framework exploding outwards. The blue pins turn into stars in the atmosphere around her. She spins in a circle.

 

"Dead almost twenty years and the bastard is still taking me to school." she laughs to herself.

 

"The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium. Unfortunately, it's impossible to synthesize." JARVIS notes. Well, that won't do.

 

"Get ready for a major remodel, boys. We're back in hardware mode." With the assistance of her helper bots, Tonya gets to work on restructuring part of the workshop (and some of her upstairs living room) for her pseudo particle accelerator having JARVIS put rush orders on the parts she needs. It's been at least 24 hours if not more than when Agent Coulson comes down to the workshop.

 

"I hear you broke the perimeter."

 

"Yeah, that was like three years ago. Where've you been?"

 

"I was doing some stuff."

 

"Yeah? Me too." She retorts as she tries to level one of the cylinders. When Phil doesn't make a witty comment and leave, she turns to see him refiling through the crate of belongings from SI.

 

"Are you gonna let me work or break my balls?"

 

"What's this doing here?" Tonya turns around to see the man holding one of Howard's mock-ups of Captain America's shield.

 

"That's it! Bring it to me."

 

"Do you know what this is?"

 

"Exactly whatI need to make this work." She takes it from him. "Lift the coil." Hesitantly, the agent does as told and Tonya wedges the curl of the shield underneath. He lets go of the coil carefully. Which she appreciates but it's unnecessary. She dropped the damn thing at least twice when assembling them all, and nothing was damaged — not even a scratch. She smiles at the scandalized man. So he was a Captain America fan huh? Good to know.

 

"Perfectly level. Alright. I'm busy; what do you want?"

 

"Nothing! Goodbye." At her raised eyebrows he continues. "I've been reassigned. Director Fury wants me in New Mexico."

 

"Fantastic. Land of Enchantment."

 

"So I'm told."

 

"Secret stuff?"

 

"Something like that." Meaning "yes but I shouldn't tell you because then you'll stick your nose into it." She laughs at him again.

 

"Good luck. Bye." Agent Coulson sticks out his hand for a shake. She takes it, not knowing if she'll ever see the man again.

 

"We need you." He tells her earnestly.

 

"More than you know."

 

"Not that much." And then he's out the door. She shakes her head. What is it with men and wanting to have the last word? The last of the suns rays bounced off the Iron Man armor from the workshop's window when Tonya finished working. She placed the key into the computer, and the machine whirred to life. The cylinders began to spark with light as it seemed to zoom through them. 

 

"Initializing prismatic accelerator," JARVIS warned. Tonya puts her hands on the crank turning as the light moved faster and faster. The machine began to vibrate.

 

"Approaching maximum power." She tried to keep her hold, but the vibrations were making it hard to keep a good grasp. She reached for a large pipe wrench, clasping the crank within its jaw. The light escaped the machine searing the concrete wall of the workshop in an even line. The laser went through one of the support beams and the breaker box and the cabinet of flammables (yeesh she really should have moved that. Oh well) and the metal storage shelves.

 

Things were toppling all over the place when finally the laser went into the target causing a high pitched whirring. The frame glowed bright enough to blind. She scrambled for the off switch and the laser dissipated.

 

"Congratulations Miss. You have created a new element."Bitchin'. 

 

Tonya carefully placed the new arc reactor core into an improved version of the arc reactor. The transparent aluminum encased the core.

 

"Ma'am. The reactor has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics." Tonya grinned at the nearest camera and did a little victory dance. 

 

"Alright. Alright. DUM-E, YOU, let's clean up this mess huh." An alert sounds through the speakers.

 

"Incoming call from a blocked number, Ma'am."

 

"My phone privileges have been reinstated? Great." She gestures for JARVIS to let the call through. "Coulson. How's the land of enchantment?"

 

"Heyy Tonya. How you doing?" Vanko chuckles sending a chill up her spine. "I double cycle."

 

"What?" She breathes out. She's shaking all over.

 

"You told me double cycles, more power. Good advice."

 

"You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy."

 

"You too." He laughs. She presses the mute button on the nearest hologram.

"Trace him." JARVIS immediately pops up a new hologram.

 

"Now, the real history of Stark name will be written."

 

"JARVIS. Where is he?" she whispers even though she knows the man can't hear her.

 

"Accessing the Oracle grid." The hologram of Earth. A pin in Malibu for her end of the call while codes work its way to finding the other end. The closest range shows the connection coming from the other side of America.

 

"Eastern Seaboard."

 

"What your father did to my family over forty years, I will do to you in forty minutes." The threat was clear, but the motive behind it didn't make much sense. Did the guy not hear anything she told him about sticking it to her old man? You really can't rationalize with crazy though, and this guy certainly was.

 

"Tri-state area. Manhattan and outlying boroughs." JARVIS relays.

 

"I hope you are ready," Vanko whispers before hanging up.

 

"Call trace incomplete." What was the psycho planning to do with her on the other side of the country? It's widely known that she lived in California and has for years now. Then the thought came like a clang of a bell. Shit. The Expo. Pepper! Tonya grabbed the new arc reactor from its holding place.

 

"Miss Stark!"

 

"You want to run some tests, run them." She said while switching the reactor. "Assemble the suit while you're at it."

 

"We are unclear as to the effects-"

 

"I don't wanna hear it JARVIS!" She yells before going into a coughing fit. It feels like she's hacking up a hairball.

 

"Ugh, it tastes like metal... and coconut?" She mentally shrugs and gets into the suit. She's going to kick some Russian ass.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

“JARVIS what exhibits are being shown at the Expo tonight?”

 

 

“Hammer Industries is unveiling their Military Hammer drones.” Double shit. From past experience she knows how easy it is to hack Hammer’s software. If Vanko is as smart as he seems then he’ll be able to control those drones with a few clicks of a keyboard. She sends the suit into full flight capacity.

 

 

“There is one more thing Miss.” JARVIS announces, sounding uncharacteristically hesitant.

 

 

“Give it to me J.”

 

 

“It seems that Lietenant Colonel Rhodes will be showcasing the Mark II. An image popped up on the HUD of the MACH II “upgraded” with weaponry. A fire roiled through her veins in outrage. Logically, she knew the military would be weaponizing the suit but to have handed it over to Hammer of all people. And by Rhodey no less has her seething. A tiny thought in the back of her mind wants her to turn back around and let Vanko wreak his havoc. Let them see what happens when Iron Man isn’t there to save the day and clean their fuck ups. She throws the thought away hastily. She couldn’t do that. Not when the results could be so very deadly. And Pepper. God. If anything happened to Pepper or Happy or even Rhodey she wouldn’t know what to do with herself.

 

 

“Put up feed of the demo.” The expo wasn’t a televised event but people always found some way to record things and if somehow, no one was, JARVIS would just hack into the microphone feed. Hammer is announcing the various drones for the military as the audience claps.

 

 

“That’s a hell of a lot better than some cheerleaders let me tell you.” Hammer comments, causing Tonya to roll her eyes so hard it’s a wonder they even come back around. The HUD indicates she is entering New York airspace.

 

 

“But as revolutionary as this technology is, there will always be a need for man to be present in the theater of war. Ladies and Gentlemen, Today, I am proud to present to you the very first prototype in the Variable Threat Response Battlesuit, and its pilot Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes!” On the HUD she can zero in on the stage. The Mach II is a depressing black and much clunkier than it used to be. Oh, and look at that. They put a machine gun on it’s shoulder like a freaking parrot.

 

 

“For America and its Allies, Hammer Industries is reporting for-” She doesn’t let the man finish his speech. Touching down across from Rhodey, audience roars.

 

 

“We’ve got trouble.” She tells him.

 

“Tonya there are civilians present. I’m here following orders. Lets not do this right now.” She moves the suit to stand beside him.

 

“Give them a wave.”

 

“These people are in danger. You got to get them out of here. You got to trust me for the next five minutes.”

 

“Yeah, I tried that. Then I got kicked out of your house.” And he deserved it too but she refrained from making it personal.

 

“Vanko’s alive.”

 

“What?” Not aware of their conversation, Hammer goads the crowd. She steps up to him and he turns around.

 

“He’s either working with Hammer or taking over.”

 

“What are you doing here?” he asks her.

 

“Where’s Vanko?” she asks back. The weasel tries to look either innocent or oblivious. Well that answers that question.

 

“What? Who?” She rolls her eyes again.

 

“Woah! Woah! Woah!” Rhodey exclaims. She turns around to see the machine gun on his shoulder move, pointing right at her.

 

“Is that you?”

 

“I’m not doing that.That’s not me. I can’t move. I’m locked up! I’m locked up!” Behind them the drones perk up, raising their arms like guns ready to be fired. The crowd starts to quiet behind them, starting to panic. “Get out of here! Go! The whole system’s been compromised!”

 

“Lets take this outside.” She says through the suit’s speakers, taking off into the air. Below, the drones start firing into the air breaking the glass ceiling.

 

“No!” She hears Rhodey scream as the suit follows her into the sky, some of the drones following him.

 

“JARVIS break in. I need to own him.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“Tonya, I’m locked on. I have a target lock.”

 

“On what?”

 

“On you!” alarms beep on the HUD as bullets start reigning down on the suit. She starts weaving through the air, making it harder for the bullets to make contact.

 

“Tonya, on your six!” She swerves but bullets hit the windows of the lookout tower in the Expo plaza. People are running amok as drones begin to move off stage.

 

“How are we doing JARVIS?”

 

“Remote reboot Unsuccessful.” Damn. More shots came form below in the form of air missiles. Double damn. She moved out of the way of a shot and it blew the drone behind her to hell. The drones started shooting at the buildings causing debris to fall. Something from the HUD caught her attention. It was a small body with an Iron Man mask standing in front of one of the drones, unmoving. The drone pointed it’s weapon at the child who raised their gloved hand. Not on her watch. She touched down next to the child, raising her gauntlet in time to fire, blowing the drone up.

 

“Nice work, kid!” She threw over her shoulder as she took off.

 

“You’ve got multiples coming in on you.” Rhodey warned.

 

“Let’s get this away from the Expo.” She flew over and under the highway bridges of New York City hoping the firepower would be good cover but also strong enough to withhold against said firepower. Another drone exploded as it collided with a parking lot column.

 

“Listen. Listen. A pack just peeled off heading back to the Expo.” Damn so he knew what she was doing.

 

“Got it.” More missiles ignited behind her.

 

“I’m closing in on you! Ordinance coming in hot, Tonya! Watch it!” She worked the boot thrusters harder and vehicles blew up in the parking lot behind her. Tonya circled back over to the Expo.

 

“You still locked on?” She asked Rhodey,

 

“Yes.”

 

“Drop your socks and grab your crocs. We’re about to get wet on this ride.”

 

“Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!” He screamed into her ear but she ignored him going through the globe and dipping away from what looked like America to take off again. The drones that followed, smashed into the plating.

 

“Sorry Buddy. Had to thin out the herd. What’s your 20?” The collide with the Mark II answered her. They spun through the air, smashing through another exhibit that looked like it was the forest preservation site. Being in the lighter suit had it’s advantages and disadvantages. It was easier for her to get up from their crash but also easier for her to be thrown bodily back onto the floor by the other suit. The Mark II straddled her, bringing its gauntlets around her neck as it aimed the machine gun. She turned the nozzle away just in time for it to fire away beside her helmut.

 

“Tonya!” Rhodey cried out. It took a minute but she used her boot thrusters to lift them up and body check him on to the ground.

 

“Reboot complete. You got your best friend back.” Romanov announced through the suit’s speakers, startling Tonya.

 

“Thank you very much Agent Romanov.”

 

“Well done with the new chest piece. I’m reading higher output and your vitals all look promising.”

 

“Yes! For the moment, I’m not dying. Thank you.”

 

“What do you mean you’re not dying? Did you say you’re dying?” Pepper’s tinny voice said. Uh oh.

 

“Um not anymore.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I was going to tell you-”

 

“You didn’t tell me! You really were dying?!”

 

“I was trying to-”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

 

“You didn’t let me!”

 

“Hey-hey! Save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming Tonya. Looks like the fight is coming to you.”

 

“Great. Pepper-”

 

“Are you ok now?”

 

“I’m fine. Don’t be mad I will formally apologize-”

 

“I am mad.”

 

“-after I’m done fending off the Hammeroid attack.”

 

“Fine.” the redhead huffed before hanging up. Tonya made her way over to the prone suit, tapping the helmet.

 

“Rhodey? Rhodey! Snap out of it buddy. I need you. They’re coming. Come on, let’s go.” Rhodey’s face plate opened up. He looked like he was waking up from a hangover or a knock to the head which is probably more accurate.

 

“Oh man, you can have your suit back.” She laughed at him, giving him a helping hand up.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yeah thanks… Tonya look. I’m sorry ok?”

 

“Don’t be.”

 

“No. I should have trusted you.”

 

“I’m the one who put you in this position. Forget it.”

 

“No, no. It is your fault. I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

 

“Thank you. That’s all I want to hear.” She said sarcastically. “They’re coming in hot. Any second. What’s the plan?”

 

“We wanna take the high ground. Let’s put the biggest gun up on that ridge.” He says pointing the way.

 

“Gotcha.” they get moving.

 

“Where are you gonna be?” he asks. Incredulous, she turns to him again.

 

“What are you talking about? You have a big gun doesn’t mean you are the big gun.”

 

“Tonya, don’t be jealous.”

 

“I am NOT jealous of Hammer tech.” She grimaces as she looks the suit over. Her poor baby.

 

“It’s called being a badass.” There is only so much eye rolling Tonya can do in one day so she represses the urge.

 

“Fine. Alright, you go up top. I’ll draw them in.”

 

“Wait. Don’t stay down here. This is the worst place to be.”

 

“You got a spot-”

 

“It’s the kill box Tones ok. This is where you go to die!” They both turn their heads to the sounds of an explosion in the nearby. Drones start landing around them, effective boxing them in. Slowly, the two of them turn so they’re back to back covering as many in each others blind spots as possible. Tonya closes her face plate in time for the shooting to start. Bullets ricochet off the armors. She sends blast after repulser blast at the drones into the chest plates. They go down in one shot.

 

She can hear Rhodey’s weapons firing which send the drones back but don’t take them out. It gives her time to destroy the drones in her line of vision before helping Rhodey out. Two of drones come closer. She smashed through one with her arm, batting it’s body into the other causing an explosion. Rhodey starts having more luck with destroying drones at close combat. The HUD beeps, alerting to a missile that sails right by her face. She points to the three naval drones firing his own miniature missiles that attached to the drones and ignited. Boom.

 

“Yeah! You see that?”

 

“Yeah that’s nice.” They’re getting through some but they just keep coming and she doesn’t know how many bullets they armored Rhodey with.

 

“Rhodey! Get down!” The man kneels and she powers up the gauntlet’s laser addition. She spins in circle, slicing through the drones with ease. And the addition of three trees. Oh well.

 

“Wow. I think you should lead with that next time.”

 

“Yeah sorry boss. I can only use it once. It’s a one off.”

 

“Heads up! You got one more drone incoming.” Romanov alerts them. “This one looks different. Repulsor signature’s significantly higher.” A suit lands in front of them. It viscerally reminds her of Stane’s suit. But Stane is dead. Pepper confirmed it with her own two eyes. Tonya saw him fall to his demise in a blaze that no one could survive. The face mask lifted open to show Vanko’s smug face. She hated that a small part of her was a bit relieved. This man was just as bad, if not worse due to his unchecked mental instability.

 

“Good to be back.” He says like some cheesy comic book villain.

 

“Oh this ain’t gonna be good.” Tonya hears Rhodey say through their HUD connection. Vanko’s gauntlets whir and electric powered whips seems to grow from them.

 

“I got something special for this guy. I’m gonna bust his bunker with the ex-wife.” Rhodey says confidently.

 

“With the what?” Something blasts out of the other shoulder of the Mark II armor. It taps the chest of Vanko’s suit before falling into the puddle at his feet. Sizzling out.

 

“Hammer tech.” She scoffs. Rhodey sighs dejectedly. Serves him right. She steps in front of him.

 

“I got this.” She targets 5 kill shots. Two in the head, three in the chest. Just to make sure it sticks. She fires but Vanko’s mask falls into place in time to prevent the bullets from hitting him. He swings one of his whips between them, splitting them apart on each side of the stream they’re in. Rhodey fires his machine gun. One of the whips effectively taking it off his shoulder. Tonya tries to fly into the air for a better shot but Vanko follows her path and wraps a whip around her armored waist pulling her down into some rocks. Rhodey and her take turns attacking and evading to no avail.

 

In one move Vanko takes down Rhodey and Tonya tries to attack him from behind. She’s thrown from his back but she anticipates it, trying to fly away. A whip makes its way around her neck just like in Monacco. The shocks go through her in constant waves. Vanko uses his other whip to curl around Rhodey’s throat.

 

“Rhodes! I got an idea. Wanna be a hero?”

 

“What?”

 

“I could really use a sidekick. Put your hand up!” She brings her gauntlet straight out toward Rhodey.

 

“This is your idea?”

 

“Yep.” He points his gauntlet at hers.

 

“I’m ready. Go. Go. Go.” She fires up her repulser and his follows. Vanko’s head swivels between them, confused. The repulser lights collide and creates a blast that covers the whole exhibit. Tonya’s knocked onto her back. She blacks out for a second or two but stands. Rhodey rises a moment later. A few yards away they find Vanko laid out in a sizzling suit.

 

“Y-you lose.” He says. Then there’s a beeping sound and reactor goes red. Around them the drones reactors are beeping as well.

 

“All these drones are rigged to blow. We gotta get out of here!”

 

“Pepper!” Tonya yells as they lift off into the air. JARVIS throws her location onto the HUD and she darts through the air. Pepper is standing on the main steps of the Expo. A drone lay a few feet from her, beeping. She grabs Pepper around the waist and lifts her into the air just as the drone detonates. Pepper screams. Tonya flies them out to an apartment building at a safe distance from the Expo wreckage. When they land, Pepper pushes away from her.

 

“Oh my God! I can’t take this anymore!”

 

“You can’t?” Tonya says, incredulous at the woman who looks perfectly fine while she’s in the sparking suit with a probable concussion.

 

“I can’t take this! My body cannot handle the stress. I never know if you’re gonna kill yourself or wreck the whole company!”

 

“Hey! I think I did okay!” She says just as another boom echoes behind her. Ok, bad timing.

 

“I quit! I’m resigning. That’s it.”

 

“What? That’s surprsing.” Tonya shakes her head because, no it really isn’t. “No it’s not surprising. I get it. You don’t have to make excuses.”

 

“Actually, I’m not making any excuses.”

 

“You deserve better.”

 

“Well…”

 

“You’ve taken such good care of me.” She gently takes her friend’s hand into her gauntlet. “You got me through a lot.”

 

“Thank you…thank you for understanding.” Tonya turns her head towards the light of the burning Expo. She swallows her tears down.

 

“Yeah… okay. Let’s talk clean up.”

 

“I’ll handle the transition.”

 

“What about the press because you only had the job for a week.”

 

“What, with you it’s like dog years.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I mean it’s like the president-”

 

“Oh God! Just kiss already!” Tonya and Pepper jump back, startled to see Rhodey sitting in his suit a few feet away.

 

“Ah no. We already tried that.”

 

“It was weird.”

 

“Like kissing my sister… that I never knew I had.”

 

“Yes. Quite.”

 

“Huh… didn’t expect that with the whole…” Rhodey wiggles a armored finger between them. “Y’know tension.”

 

“You kicked ass out there buddy.” Tonya says hoping to divert the conversation away from awkward.

 

“Thanks. You too. Listen, my car got taken out in the explosions so I’m gonna have to hang on to your suit for a minute, ok?”

 

“Not ok. Not ok with that.” Rhodey stood.

 

“Wasn’t a question.” He informs before taking off into the sky. Shaking her head, Tonya turns back to Pepper.

 

“Was is it with men and having to have the last word?” Pepper laughs, shaking her head fondly. “So, you’re really gonna resign?”

 

“Well… it wouldn’t be a smart idea. Besides, you wouldn’t be able to dress yourself without me.”

 

“Eh I could make it a week… probably.” They laughed together and Tonya knew everything was going to be alright.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

In the aftermath, there was a lot of clean up to do. The Stark Expo fiasco was labeled a terrorist attack by Whiplash who was working for business rival, Justin Hammer, who was going away for a very long time. In the wake of the loss of their former CEO, the Board agreed to a merge with SI instead of the hefty bills they could be sued for by SI. They could do nothing about the private lawsuits that was forming, however.

 

One day after Tonya got done bringing the military higher-ups to their proverbial knees for the Mark II when two men in black popped out of nowhere by her shoulders. She jumped.

 

“Director Fury would like to speak with you, Ma’am.” MIB number 1 said.

 

“Then tell him to call me. I’m busy.”

 

“This was not a request.” MIB 2 replied. They urged her into the back of a nondescript car, taking her to what looked like an abandoned textile factory just outside the DC city limits. Inside was a lone table with two chairs. Once she was seated, agents silently brought in three cases that once opened, folded out plexiglass that shown holograms on the surface. One had the SHIELD emblem, another video footage of the military at Culver University. The last one had a world map with places marked. One of which was her house in Malibu.

 

Despite the two folders resting on the opposite side of the table, Tonya kept her hands to herself. Much to her curiosity's nagging.Director Fury walked in, sitting across from her. He picks up one of the folders, sliding it across to her to pick up.

 

“Read it.”

 

“Uh. Personality review. Miss Stark displays compulsive behavior. In my defense that was last week.” She tries to joke, but the man was stone-faced. She continued. “Prone to self-destructive tendencies. Well yes, I was dying…..’textbook narcissism’? I’m pretty sure all of us one percenters are narcissists so I’ll give you that. Ok here ‘recruitment assessment for Avenger Initiative Ironman: yes. Antonia Stark: not recommended’. That doesn’t make any sense. You know I am Iron Man, right? You can’t recommend me but not me.” Fury sighs, making his way around to her side of the table. She scoots back to stare him down.

 

“We believe that at this juncture, we’d only like to use you as a consultant.” Blown by that revelation, she stands, putting her hand out for a shake which he accepts. She leans in to whisper in his ear,

 

“You can’t afford me.” With a consoling pat to his hand, she sashays away. She’s got a ceremony to attend.

 

-

 

“It is my honor to present these distinguished awards to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes and Miss Antonia Stark, who is, of course, a national treasure.” Senator Stern presents trying to suppress a wince but can’t quite do so. Rhodey side-eyes her, a small uptick to his serious soldier face. Stern turns to face them. He pins a medal to her friend’s dress blues under his rank.

 

“Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel, for such an exceptionally distinguished performance,” Stern says placing his hands on the soldier’s shoulders. “You deserve this.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.” Picking up the next medal, Stern stands in front of Tonya.

 

“Miss Stark, thank you for such an exceptionally distinguished performance.” Sterns repeats this time through his teeth. “You deserve this.” She felt a prick to her chest, and she flinched. “Oh sorry. Funny how annoying a little prick can be, isn’t it?” The politician moves to stand between them for a picture as their audience claps politely. Tonya smiles, throwing up a peace sign.

 

 


End file.
